


Il teorema del basso

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori Mochida ha diciotto anni e una carriera avviata, quando conosce tetsu Ogawa, leader di uno dei gruppi più importanti della scena musicale giapponese. E' un ragazzo bruttino, dai sorrisi rari e bellissimi; un artista, soprattutto, che somiglia come non mai alla voce del proprio strumento: dolce, profonda e discreta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il teorema del basso

Fictional Dream © 2006 (12 aprile 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/68/il-teorema-del-basso)).

*****

Oltre il brusio delle fangirlnon v’era che silenzio. Le luci abbassate, il palco deserto. Non ricordo se haido avesse appena concluso il proprio discorso o se quella fosse un’interruzione non programmata. A volte ce n’erano, in fondo. Indossava un tailleur scuro, cucito su misura. Era difficile distinguerlo dallo sfondo, mentre beveva un po’ d’acqua e recuperava fiato. Ken mendicava una sigaretta a uno tecnici del suono. Non era sul palco. Se c’era, non m’interessava abbastanza perché potessi accorgermene.   
Non ero una fan, in fin dei conti.   
Ero lì solo perché a volte le case discografiche t’impongono corvées che non capisci.   
Ero lì perché a volte devi trovarti persino dove non vuoi.   
Avevo diciotto anni, come buona parte del pubblico, ma ero Kaori Mochida e non ero più abituata a stare dall’altra parte. Persino le mie vecchie compagne di scuola avevano smesso da tempo di considerarmi come loro. Non avrebbero comprato neppure il primo singolo degli ELT – non per me, almeno: Ichiro però aveva sempre riscosso un certo successo. Ero Kaori Mochida e facevo parte del pubblico _famoso_ di un gruppo già forse troppo _famoso_.   
Per il concerto del Tokyo Bay NK – un ventisei maggio afoso di quel millenovecentonovantasei che mi aveva cambiato la vita, trasformandomi da idol in cantante. Una cantante vera, almeno – era stata un’impresa trovare persino i biglietti. Sapevo che i L’Arc~en~Ciel non erano nuovi a simili imprese, ma un sold-out strepitoso in soli dieci minuti suscitava sempre un certo effetto.   
Non era un mio problema, comunque: ero Kaori Mochida e avevo un posto riservato; che m’interessassero o meno non aveva alcuna importanza.   
Ero annoiata. Avevo caldo. Avevano deciso che ero un’icona di stile, perciò non potevo neppure sbadigliare. Non potevo muovermi. _Buona_. _Composta_. Avrei preferito trovarmi su quel palco, al posto di quattro musicisti che erano forse stanchi, demotivati e annoiati come me. Le luci così basse mi procuravano una sonnolenza strana. Avrei voluto essere come quelle fangirls cui non importava niente della musica, ma si godevano tutto il resto.   
In quel silenzio torbido, all’improvviso, era risuonato l’arpeggio del basso. Raddrizzai la schiena e guardai il palco. Lo illuminava una luce violetta, di quei faretti dozzinali che si usavano allora.   
Non avevo mai prestato grande attenzione a quello strumento: nel pop non serve granché. Gli ELT erano _sintetizzatore-tastiera-chitarra-me_. Non si avvertiva la mancanza di quei toni lenti, un po’ lugubri, pesanti, eppure emozionanti, tanto diversi dalla chitarra.   
Era un ragazzo smilzo, colorato, energico. Aveva dei meravigliosi capelli rossi, lunghi quanto i miei. Dita sottili, mobilissime. Pizzicava ogni corda con energia e concentrazione. Ecco: soprattutto mi piaceva la sua concentrazione, la sua serietà, il suo _giocare-ma-entro-certi-limiti_ , così diverso dall’istrionesca seduzione del loro vocalist. Se _Taste of Love_ mi entrò nel cuore fu per quell’assolo di basso, ma non fu l’unica cosa che si sedimentò con forza tra le maglie strette dei miei sentimenti.   
Aveva quasi dieci anni più di me. Non l’avrei mai detto, ma era la verità.   
Si chiamava Tetsuya Ogawa.   
Anche se era il leader di uno dei gruppi più intervistati e fotografati del Giappone, non era popolare, forse perché suonava il basso ed era soprattutto un bravo musicista. Aveva un bel sorriso e si prestava al gioco, ma si capiva che gli importava solo della musica. Della sua musica.   
Fu per questo che mi piacque al primo sguardo, e cominciai ad ascoltarlo davvero.   
Avevo diciotto anni, ma avevo smesso di sentirmi una ragazzina dai tempi delle _Kuro Buta All-Stars_. Avevo deciso che avrei cantato a ogni costo, come una professionista: quando hai certe ambizioni non perdi tempo con i ragazzi.   
Non mi ero mai innamorata. Qualche cotta, senz’altro. Qualche amore inventato dai giornali, per lo più. La mia unica passione era ritrovare un microfono e lo stimolo a spiegare al massimo i miei toni. Tutto qui.   
A diciotto anni, però, finisce anche che t’innamori, senza preordinazione e senza il beneplacito di un manager.   
Lo dissi solo a Mitsuru, che era diventato una specie di fratello maggiore e di padre, senza pensare che era pure coetaneo di Tetsu. Mi guardò male e mi fece la morale, come avrebbe fatto un fratello maggiore geloso.   
Era quasi divertente.   
Igarashi armeggiava con lo spinotto della tastiera, mentre gorgheggiavo ilare una scala.   
“Sta’ lontana da quelli della Sony. I pesci troppo grossi sono ingordi e pericolosi” grugniva senza guardarmi.   
“Vorrà dire che diventeremo più grossi ancora, no? Io sono già più alta del loro cantante.”   
Ito, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, rise rumorosamente, riponendo la chitarra.  
“Di sicuro sei molto più virile.”   
Sul momento mi limitai a tirargli il microfono, fingendomi offesa: un paio di settimane dopo realizzai che era vero e cominciai a lasciarmi divorare dal tarlo della gelosia.   
I Laruku erano famosi per la quantità di set fotografici e comparse settimanali che strappavano a qualunque pubblicazione musicale. Era un’inflazione quasi fastidiosa – senz’altro per un gruppo emergente come gli ELT, un gruppo che aveva un disperato bisogno di farsi vedere.   
In un certo senso dovevo arrendermi all’evidenza: nel mio ruolo di modella non avevo nessuna rivale tra le idol. Il colosso che dovevo sconfiggere portava il rossetto con più disinvoltura della sottoscritta e colosso non era per niente.   
Hideto Takarai era basso non tanto per dire. Era basso davvero. Sembrava basso pure a una che misurava centosessanta centimetri scarsi. Era il ragazzo più piccolo avessi mai visto: e forse la geisha più bella del Giappone. Non riuscivo a considerarlo come uomo. Non rispettava neppure uno degli stereotipi del genere.   
Non mi piaceva: forse ero troppo categorica per la sua ambiguità, o forse ero solo gelosa delle attenzioni che gli riservava Tetsu, giocandoci come se fosse la sua fidanzata o la sua _bestiolina_.   
“ _Magari sono gay._ ”  
Tentai di liquidare la situazione, lasciandomi truccare per la mia parte di gloria, mentre pensavo che Ogawa dal vivo era buffo e carino. Aveva un bel sorriso. A guardarlo da lontano e sotto quelle luci così false non l’avevo proprio realizzato.   
_Che peccato_.   
Non ci conoscevamo. Nessuno ci aveva presentati, né pareva fosse necessario farlo. Appartenevamo a diverse scuderie musicali, diversi generi e forse persino pianeti. Il massimo che ci era concesso era un inchino reciproco, da convenienze giapponesi. Non mi sentivo tranquilla. Avevo paura che mi considerasse una meteora da poco, una mezza _Morning Musume_ , portavoce di una musica povera e dozzinale. Ero una brava cantante e lo sapevo: come sapevo, però, che mi vendevano sempre e solo come una bambola.   
Ogawa poi aveva già quel suo haido: non c’era spazio anche per me.   
Avevo diciotto anni, avevo una cotta e la stavo seppellendo sotto un mucchio di concretezza fuori luogo. Ero senz’altro una povera scema molto vigliacca.   
Ad agosto uscì il primo singolo degli ELT, mentre i Laruku lavoravano al loro quarto album – quel “True” dolorosamente famoso: fu un successo di gran lunga superiore alle aspettative. Chiunque non faceva che lodare la mia voce, la mia bravura, la mia bellezza e il fiuto di Igarashi, che mi aveva scoperta e voluta con sé. Io cominciai a sentire quel nodo alla gola che sarebbe divenuto sempre più stretto e sempre più doloroso con gli anni, sin quasi a strangolarmi del tutto.   
All’epoca, però, pensavo di essere una novellina emozionata e fortunata.   
La Avex diede un party: tra gli invitati c’erano anche i Laruku.   
A vederli sul palco, così affiatati e naturali, ti veniva spontaneo credere vivessero incollati l’uno all’altro, fossero una specie di grande famiglia ed emozioni condivise e talenti complementari, invece erano solo attori consumati e molto più calcolatori e freddi di me. Non dico che non ci fosse armonia, ma erano quattro tipi molto diversi: arrivarono persino in tempi difformi.   
Il primo fu Tetsuya, assieme ai manager della Ki/oon. Aveva un bel completo scuro di sartoria italiana: se non fosse stato per i capelli lunghi e rossi l’avresti quasi confuso con uno dei dirigenti della Sony. Era un po’ timido, ma se la cavava con una certa disinvoltura. Passava da un ospite all’altro. Mi incantava vedere conoscesse un mucchio di gente. Arrossii quando si accorse di me e si presentò con una galanteria d’altri tempi, istrionica e carina. Soprattutto mi stupì la quantità di osservazioni puntuali che fece sul singolo, sulla mia voce, sul gruppo.   
“Ma tu ascolti musica pop?” gli dissi a bruciapelo, senza pensare neppure per un momento che stavo parlando con un uomo che aveva la stessa età del mio leader e guidava un gruppo in grado di schizzare in testa all’Oricon lo stesso giorno di uscita di un album.   
Tetsuya rise – di quel suo sorriso splendido – e mi rispose a tono: “Non dirlo come se fosse una brutta parola! È sempre musica, no?”  
Era adorabile, sebbene a tratti potesse usare una freddezza che lasciava spiazzati. Quasi non mi accorsi dell’arrivo degli altri componenti della sua band, anche perché nessuno, in fin dei conti, fece granché caso a me. Non come lui, almeno.   
haido mi diede l’impressione di essere timidissimo nella migliore delle ipotesi, maleducato e asociale, nella peggiore. Faticava a sostenere una qualunque conversazione. Non era brillante e sembrava sempre annoiato. Avevo paura di aver visto giusto e che mi portasse via Tetsuya: invece era incollato al batterista dei Laruku e sembrava fregarsene del resto. Kitamura aveva fatto lo sforzo di presentarsi, ma suppongo la mia scollatura non lo avesse convinto a sufficienza perché si trattenesse.   
Avevo diciotto anni, ma qualcosa in fatto di uomini, insomma, l’avevo capita.   
Ogawa, frattanto, era stato rapito da qualche sua conoscenza, lasciandomi sola in una festa in mio onore che mi aveva già tediata. Prima che lo strazio finisse, però, tetsu tornò da me, come se ci conoscessimo da sempre e dunque fossero dovute delicatezze come quelle.   
Non ricordo bene di cosa parlammo, ma prima che l’incanto finisse mi chiamava già _Mocchi_. Avevo diciotto anni ed ero una ragazza felice alla mia prima cotta. Ripresi a vivere la mia carriera con il massimo entusiasmo, dicendomi che forse mi ascoltava e che non sarebbero mancate le occasioni per rivederci.   
Fu così, nei fatti: solo che tetsu cominciò a non sorridere più.   
Non ho una percezione chiara dei tempi: la mia esistenza era fatta di note e pose e riprese televisive e concerti. Poi c’era lui: una specie di puntino luminoso e bello. Un puntino che seguivo sempre con lo sguardo.   
In autunno si tagliò i capelli e cambiò loro persino colore. Lo preferivo prima, ma mi piaceva abbastanza da non fare commenti. Lo abbordai in una discoteca alla moda di Tokyo, dopo che avevo bevuto abbastanza da trovare il coraggio. Gli proposi un appuntamento: sembrava sorpreso, ma accettò.   
Era curioso: non sentivo per niente la differenza d’età.   
Non era infantile, però aveva esplosioni improvvise che mi ricordavano quelle di un bambino. La sua passione per Gundam, ad esempio. La sua ossessione per la moda. Non avevo mai pensato che a un ragazzo potesse piacere lo shopping quanto alla sottoscritta: invece mi stracciò su tutta la linea.   
Alla fine lo baciai, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando con tutta me stessa di essere ricambiata; quando lo fece mi parve di toccare il cielo con un dito e forse ancora più su. Ero piena di una completa, totale, appagante felicità. La più intensa uno potesse immaginare.   
  
Avevo diciotto anni ed ero innamorata. Avevo diciotto anni, ero superficiale e non sapevo neppure guardare la realtà per quella che era.   
  
Ogawa era sempre più distante. Anche nelle interviste e nelle foto di rito aveva il viso piuttosto teso.   
“È successo qualcosa di brutto, tetchan?” gli chiedevo di quando in quando. Mi accarezzava i capelli, o mi baciava o cambiava discorso. Il suo limite era proprio l’individualismo del leader: era abituato a far quadrare da solo i conti, senza domandare sconti o dilazioni. Non gli veniva proprio in mente che qualcuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, alleggerendo il peso che rischiava di schiacciarlo senza pietà.   
“True” sbancò come prevedibile, anche se era un album talmente triste che al confronto il secondo singolo degli ELT era imbarazzante. Sulle riviste musicali uscivamo insieme, anche se nessuno sapeva di Ogawa e me. Era qualcosa su cui eravamo entrambi d’accordo: lavoro e vita privata non dovevano mai sovrapporsi, o la mia stessa carriera ne avrebbe risentito.   
Ci ritrovammo su un altro set fotografico. Mi sorprese il fatto che Takarai fosse del tutto diverso da come lo ricordavo. Anche se era più vecchio di Tetsuya, tetchan lo stringeva come un padre che protegge un bambino. Nessun sorriso, però. E dire che quelli di Ogawa erano meravigliosi. La doccia fredda arrivò poco dopo San Valentino. Mi portò a cena fuori, fu galante e romantico e affettuoso e non tentò neppure in quel caso di portarmi a letto.   
Avevo diciotto anni e cominciavo a credere di non piacergli abbastanza. Insomma: ero Kaori Mochida, il sogno proibito del novanta per cento degli uomini giapponesi, e non faceva neppure un passo in quella direzione?   
Non pensai che Tetsuya era un fratello maggiore e forse aveva tutti i sani scrupoli di un ragazzo perbene. Non pensai neppure che ero minorenne e dovevo ricordarmelo più spesso. Non pensai, infine, che tetchan ce la stava mettendo tutta per farmi contenta, anche se non era per nulla felice lui.   
Perché? Lo scoprii come il resto del Giappone, alla notizia dell’arresto del loro batterista. Per giorni, giorni e giorni non si parlò d’altro. Giravano le voci più assurde, le più costruite, le più spaventose. Era l’altra faccia del successo: quella che contempli, però, solo quando sei con il culo a terra.   
Come prevedibile Tetsuya non era rintracciabile. Provai con il cercapersone, per ovviare al cellulare sempre spento. Provai a cercarlo nei locali che frequentavamo tutti. Niente. Era scomparso. Il mio lettore CD aveva consumato _Taste of Love_ , le mie lacrime, la mia pazienza. Non potevo trovarlo sui giornali, né ascoltarlo alla radio. Era a Tokyo, da qualche parte, ma per le mie possibilità era quasi fosse morto o sulla Luna. Per quanto suoni assurdo, non sapevo neppure dove vivesse. Nessuno doveva scoprire le preziose tane dei membri di un gruppo così potente e ora così disgraziato, neppure una fidanzata preoccupata e delusa.   
Avevo diciotto anni e tutto il diritto di godermi la fama e la vita. Potevo ricominciare in ogni momento, uscendo e vedendo gente e frequentando qualcuno più adatto a me. Più interessato a farmi sentire desiderata ed importante.   
Una sera, però, in un locale alla moda di quelli che avevo ripreso a sfruttare come naturale palcoscenico della mia notorietà, incontrai Ken Kitamura. Non ero del tutto sicura di muovermi nella direzione migliore, visto e considerato che lo conoscevo appena, ma bruciavo dalla voglia di sapere che diavolo di fine aveva fatto il suo – e il _mio_ – tetchan. Era troppo sobrio per inventarsi la storia che mi raccontò, ma con tutta me stessa mi augurai d’aver sentito male o che stesse scherzando. Sapevo avesse la fama del burlone: la sua faccia, in ogni caso, era di quelle che ti ricordano quando il riso è decisamente di troppo. “Abbiamo un set martedì, dalle parti di Rappongi. Se vuoi, lo trovi lì.”  
Per Kaori Mochida non era difficile trovarsi davanti ai riflettori senza che nessuno gliene chiedesse il conto. Per convincere i più riottosi bastava anche solo un autografo. Non avevo mai pensato che la via del successo potesse essere lastricata di espedienti come quelli, ma non era la fine del mondo.   
No: le piccole, grandi tragedie avevano un colore e un sapore del tutto diverso.   
“Per favore: non da solo e non a figura intera.”   
La sua voce era come sempre pacata e fredda. L’espressione concentrata e ansiosa. Non sorrideva nemmeno, ma indossava la maglietta con Lilith che gli avevo regalato io. Era un residuo infantile tanto stridente con quello che mi sfilava davanti agli occhi, che me li ritrovai pieni di lacrime prima di poter fare ordine nelle mie emozioni.   
Non sarei riuscita a parlargli in nessun caso: non mentre si piegava sui resti di haido e tentava di convincerlo a guardare la macchina fotografica.   
  
Avevo diciotto anni e ora sapevo che esistevano molte forme d’amore. Solo che alcune finivano male. Tutto qui.   
  
“Ha un esaurimento nervoso abbastanza grave, ma tetchan ha sempre capito al volo come prenderlo. Adesso va un po’ meglio.”  
Era evidente non potessi fargli notare quanto basso fosse il livello di quell’ottimismo, perché avrei minimizzato gli sforzi e la dolcezza autentica di Tetsuya. Il problema era volessi fare qualcosa anch’io per l’unico che non ricordava mai nessuno, finché non entrava in conto l’assolo del basso.   
Quegli arpeggi, però, tenevano insieme tutto a prescindere da uno sguardo molto più miope di quello di Ogawa.   
“Mi dici dove abita?” scandii tutto d’un fiato. E Kitamura, che aveva studiato da architetto, mi disegnò persino una piantina.   
Arrivai a casa di tetsu verso le quattro del pomeriggio. Non sapevo fosse uno dei tanti momenti sbagliati, perché di solito a quell’ora svegliava haido per farlo mangiare – da quello che avevo capito, Takarai andava avanti ad antidepressivi e ingiunzioni coatte. In pratica Tetsuya gli ricordava pure di respirare – ma anche a saperlo non mi sarei tirata indietro. Volevo fargli capire che mi piaceva e che non doveva vergognarsi di niente.   
I giornali non sapevano nulla di noi. Non sapevano delle mie crisi di panico da palcoscenico, né della sua dolcezza buona da amico e da fratello e pure da padre. Era tutto falso. Forse persino il fatto fossimo più _speciali_ degli altri. Avevo diciotto anni, in fondo. Anzi: stavo per compierne diciannove e desideravo vivere con quella stessa incoscienza.   
Il portiere mi lasciò passare dopo appena cinque autografi – per sé e per la famiglia: ero Kaori Mochida e non mi fermavo davanti a nulla.   
tetsu mi aprì quasi spaventato: per certo sorpreso dal fatto fossi lì, davanti alla porta del suo ordinatissimo, elegante appartamento. Senza le zeppe era poco più alto di me. Aveva gli occhiali e una brutta tuta da ginnastica. Lo baciai sulle labbra, in profondità, senza allentare la stretta finché non fu evidente stessimo soffocando entrambi.   
“Ma come…”   
“Le adolescenti di oggi sono molto intraprendenti. Chiedilo alle tue sorelle, se non ti fidi.”   
Sorrise: un sorriso vero, una volta tanto. Sincero e grato, come sinceri erano i miei sentimenti e la voglia di farglieli percepire come un fluido abbraccio.   
“Senti… Il fatto è che… Ecco… Non sono solo.”  
Annuii e gli dissi che già lo sapevo. Tetsu mormorò qualcosa di ben poco carino sul conto di Ken, ma si vedeva pure che non lo pensava realmente. Seduti abbracciati sul divano ci baciammo ancora, parlammo di inezie, guardammo un paio di anime. Una coppia _normale_ , insomma: o, almeno, due che ci provavano davvero.   
Tetsuya si allontanò solo una volta. Mi disse che Hideto aveva un po’ di febbre – _Fa cose strane in questo periodo_ : era il modo gentile con cui giustificava l’abulia completa di Takarai – e che doveva dargli un’occhiata. Ci mise un po’ a tornare, sicché feci di testa mia e decisi di spiarli. Di Haido vedevo solo le braccia ridotte a due falci che dalle lenzuola cercavano Tetsuya. Credo stesse piangendo. La voce di Tetchan era dolce e ferma, anche se sulle sue guance scendeva qualcosa di inequivocabile. Tornai sul divano nel modo più rapido e silenzioso conoscessi, perché non volevo creare imbarazzi in un contesto già così pietoso. Tetsuya doveva essersi sciacquato il viso prima di raggiungermi di nuovo: e lo fece solo per dirmi che era meglio tornassi a casa, visto che non era un buon momento. Annuii, senza fare storie o capricci da bambina.   
Solo quando avevo già indossato le scarpe ed ero pronta ad andarmene, lo baciai di nuovo e gli mormorai: “Però, quando sarai tu che avrai voglia di piangere, ricordati che ci sono io.” Poi scappai di corsa, visto che avevo diciotto – quasi diciannove – anni ed ero diventata paonazza per la mia stessa audacia.  
Qualche sera più tardi, però, mi chiamò: e io compresi finalmente la lezione profonda di _Taste of Love_.  
  
A volte anche il basso ha voglia di far sentire la sua voce dolce, profonda, dimenticata: basta aprire il cuore e saper ascoltare.  
E io lo feci.


End file.
